Los amigos de la infancia
by artemisa twin
Summary: Los amigos siempre estan cuando les necesitas. Espero que os guste.


Disclaimers: Nuevamente los personajes no me pertenecen y Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que encontréis en el fic.

En este fic he escrito algunos recuerdos los cuales son los que este en cursiva.

Amigos de la infancia:

Los amigos que se hacen a temprana edad pocas veces se olvidan, te enfadas con ellos, dejas de hablarles durante mucho tiempo, pero aun así son los que mejor te conocen y en ser por primeros en saber que algo no va bien y reconfortarte como ningún otro que hayas tenido jamás.

Esto Draco Malfoy lo sabía muy bien, pues aun encontrarse rodeado de todos aquellos sangre limpia de la mazmorra de Slytherin, la única que se había dado cuenta era ella, esa alocada RAvenclaw rubia que siempre andaba descalza por los pasillos y que todo el mundo se metía con ella, incluso el, que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, no solo la insultaba sino que también la quitaba sus cosas únicamente por diversión, era la única que se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien, había perdido peso y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos cada día se notaban más y sin pedir nada ni decir nada, aquel día se había presentado en la sala de los menesteres mientras el intentaba arreglar ese maldito ascensor.

Tan absorto estaba en su tarea que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que dos brazos le rodearon por la principio se sorprendió ya que lo primero que cruzo su mente fue que esa estúpida asociación del ED le había cazado y le llevarían al director, pero al sentir la mejilla de la chica posarse en su espalda, no supo porque pero supo que era ella, se volteo para verla mejor y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo contra el, era verdad que necesitaba a alguien a su lado, peor no supo quién hasta ese momento.

-todo estará bien - dijo con su característico tono soñador.

Y ante esto él se derrumbó, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos bajando por sus mejillas y empapando la camisa de uniforme de ella, la joven únicamente se limitó a acariciarle el pelo hasta que se calmó lo suficiente.

La sala se transformó en un bonito pero sencillo salón, un sofá en el centro, enfrente de una chimenea con el fuego encendido y una mesita con dos tazas de chocolate caliente. La rubia le paso una al príncipe de las serpientes, a la vez que tomaba asiento a su vera, ella permaneció en silencio viendo como él se bebía el chocolate caliente con los ojos perdidos en el infinito, poso su taza vacía en la mesa y cerro sus ojos, cuando los abrió coloco sus codos sobre las rodillas y escondió su cara para que ella no la viera.

-Lo siento.

Sintió como ella dejaba también su taza semivacía en la mesita y depositaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, acariciándole nuevamente el cabello.

-no debes sentirlo, los amigos están para apoyarse.

Él se incorporó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-no lo digo por lo de estar tarde, es por todo yo…. Me he comportado como un estúpido contigo, y tú… en cuanto te he necesitado…

La Ravenclaw poso su otra mano en los labios de el para callarlo.

-no importa el pasado, somos amigos, por lo que este se olvida rápidamente.- quito su mano, el la tomo y la acerco a su pecho donde la deposito aun sin soltarla.

-pero tú ahora que te necesito estas aquí y yo… no estuve cuando lo necesitaste.

- el orgullo hace cometer errores, Draco, no debes lamentarte por eso.

-pero ni siquiera me acuerdo de la razón de por qué me enfade contigo, y ahora siento haberlo hecho fuera cual fuera la razón- ante esto ella sonrió.- ¿me perdonas? ¿Por el pasado y por el futuro que vendrá?

-Por supuesto que te perdono, eso no se pregunta.

-pero me harán hacer muchas cosas que no quiero, además son horribles, aun así...

-Siempre seré tu amiga pase lo que pase estaré ahí- le aseguro ella mientras se abrazaba a él.

Se tumbaron aun abrazos en el sofá, el joven mortifago soltó todavía más lágrimas y ella le consoló silenciosamente, y sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos.

Unas horas más tarde el Slytherin abrió los ojos encontrándose con la rubia aun a su lado, y el pensando que fue un sueño, y mientras acariciaba la espalda de ella por encima de la camisa (no penséis mal) su mente comenzó a recordar.

_-Lunaaaaaaa! Ven correeeeee!_

_Una niña de unos cinco años se acercó corriendo a donde él estaba, esta iba vestida con una túnica blanca con pequeñas florecitas rosas._

_-¿Has encontrado un hada?_

_-nop- dijo el un poco triste- pero mira- la dijo señalando al suelo- hay flores moradas, eso quiere decir que han dormido aquí esta noche.- dijo el muy seguro._

_-alaaa! Que guayyyy!- y empezó a dar saltitos de alegría- eso no lo sabía! Eres muy listo._

_-lo soy- confirmo el sonriente, le encantaba cuando ella le alababa, por eso siempre se inventaba historias cuando se ponía a investigar en el gran jardín de la mansión Malfoy._

Miro al tranquilo rostro de la joven durmiente en sus brazos y su mente comenzó a divagar nuevamente.

_Había sido una semana horrorosa la madre de Luna había muerto en un accidente casero mientras experimentaba un nuevo hechizo para su trabajo, pero lo peor de todo es que ella lo había presenciado._

_El señor Lovegood se encontraba muy liado con el funeral y solucionando todos los problemas que el accidente había causado, el pobre hombre no podía ni dormir, ya que se encontraba tan ocupado por las mañanas que por las noches soltaba todas las lágrimas que había escondido o impedido salir por el día, por lo que su amiga se quedó en su casa._

_Aunque no era una situación muy alegre él estaba contento de que estuviera cerca de la rubia, pero esta se encontraba inmovil sentada en su cama, ni siquiera salía a explorar con él. Por lo que al final de la tarde se acercó a Luna y la pregunto._

_-¿estas enfadada conmigo?_

_-No_

_¿Entonces por qué no quieres jugar conmigo._

_-Por qué… por que…. Yo quiero jugar con mi mama_

_Y la pequeña Lovegood comenzó llorar sin parar, el rubio no sabía qué hacer, era la primera que la veía llorar, por lo que se sentó a su lado y lloro con ella, el también estaba triste por la muerte de la Señora Lovegood siempre les contaba cuentos sobre princesas y apuestos y valientes príncipes, y como no de dragones y animales fantásticos que luego se dedicaban a buscar. _

Esa vez había sido él , insensible príncipe de la serpientes, quien la había consolado pues no se movió de su lado en ningún momento, desde entonces se prometió protegerla para que no le pasara nada, que tonto había sido había roto una promesa y ahora se arrepentía mucho de haberlo hecho Debido al recuerdo de la promesa a su mente llego el del día en que la rompió y solo por un pequeño enfado.

_Estaba muy emocionado acababan de llegar a la fiesta de navidad que había realizado la abuela de su mejor amiga, a causa de que este era el primer año de Hogwarts de la pequeña._

_El joven Malfoy buscaba con su mirada a la rubia, a la vez que recibía todos los halagos de los amigos de sus padres debido al parecido de este con ellos, y ahí aparecido ella, de la mano de su padre por lo que disculpándose ante toda esa gente tan importante que debía quedar bien, según su padre, se acercó a la familia, saludando con una reverencia a Luna, ella le contesto con otra y los dos se fueron a una esquina a hablar de sus cosas, tan absortos estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que había empezado el baile, hasta que un chico castaño con cara rechoncha y pecas en su rostro pidió un baile con la rubia, ella acepto sin pensar en otro chico rubio que estaba con ella dejándole solo, este se dedicó a observar a la pareja bailar en la pista lentamente, entonces reconoció al que le había quitado a su amiga, ese inútil de Longbottom, la rabia le carcomía, ¿Por qué ella se había ido con él? Entonces enfadado Draco volvió con su padre si comenzó a hablar con todos aquellos hombres sobre lo que pensaba de la sangre limpia._

_Cuando la rubia regreso a su lado este la ignoro, y cuando volvió al colegio comenzó con el mote de Lunática, así como a esconderla sus cosas._

Entonces la realidad le golpeo, no fue rabia ni enfado, por que la rubia le hubiera dejado solo, sino celos por aquel chico que le había robado el primer baile de ella en la fiesta, volvió a mirar a la joven a su lado sonriendo para sí, con su mano aparto unos mechones que caían graciosamente en su rostro y volviendo la mirada al techo.

-Que tonto fui.

-¿Por qué?

- ummm- volteando a su lado para encontrarse con los azules ojos de la Ravenclaw y mirándola con interrogante.

-¿Por qué fuiste tonto?- ante la pregunto sonrió y se acercó a su rostro posando su mano sobre la mejilla de ella.

-Por qué te perdí, por no reconocer mis sentimientos, porque tuve celos cuando Longbottom te saco a bailar, era el primer baile de la fiesta y no lo bailaste conmigo.

-¿por qué no me lo pediste?

-Porque nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza que te apartaran de mi lado.

-nunca lo harán, tal vez si físicamente pero aquí- poso su mano en el pecho de el- nunca me separan de ti.

Ante esto el solo cerró las distancias entre los dos depositando un suave beso en los labios de ella.

-te promete que te protegeré, pase lo que pase te protegeré.- ante la promesa que le estaba haciendo sonrió.

-igual no te di mi primer baile aquel día, pero te acabo de dar mi primer beso

Y ante la facilidad de la Ravenclaw para cambiar el tema, él le dio un segundo beso más largo que el anterior pero cargado del mismo sentimientos.


End file.
